


Play Me Like Your Cello

by cadkitten



Category: Apocalyptica, Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo can't stop thinking about Eicca after they performed together on stage. He knows he only has four days to do something about it. What's a man to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Me Like Your Cello

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eilonwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/gifts).



> Prompt involving Kyo and Apocalyptica in some format, so here's what I came out with.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: Various by SADS

Kyo still couldn't get it out of his head; just the way those strong arms had felt around him ever so briefly when he'd been up on that stage. Perhaps he was losing his mind, but something had crossed between them that he just couldn't get quite out of his head; the embrace of the much larger man, the transfer of his power to another in those moments. Hell, Eicca was nearly an entire foot taller than him. Kyo quite literally had to look up to see his face and somehow it was exciting to him in a way he wasn't quite familiar with.

Pushing the single can of beer he'd been nursing all night back on the table, he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. The bump of the road beneath the bus wheels left him feeling unnecessarily aggravated and the fact that the other was so close and yet so far away, their bus just in front of Dir en grey's own, made his nerves tingle with another emotion he couldn't quite place. This was the third night he'd been dwelling on what had happened, the third night he was verging on allowing himself to think of things that were strongly inappropriate to be thinking about, particularly engaging in them with a man he was on tour with.

Standing up, he grabbed his beer and went to dump the rest of the contents down the sink, crushing the can and sticking it in the bag with the rest of the aluminum cans from the trip thus far. Now grumpy, he headed to his bunk, shoulders slumped and his hands tucked away in his pockets.

Easing himself into his bunk, he stared up at the ceiling for a while, lips pursed in a thin line until he finally gave in to the urges swelling within him and unzipped his jeans, unbuckling his belt and freeing the button. Wrapping his hand around his already stiff length, he didn't even try to be quiet about it, jerking himself off quickly, his belt jingling as he went after him cock.

Above him, he heard Die groan in a very irritated way and then some rustling around, presumably to block out what Kyo was doing to himself. Some part of him felt a little bad for the other man, but the other portion was just satisfied being how he was and knowing he'd be done quickly enough this way rather than dwelling on it for twenty minutes until he lost it in a quiet manner. 

Arching into his hand, he moved his arm faster, his breath catching as pleasure shot through him, spiraling outwards through his limbs. It was coming and he knew it. Closing his eyes at the last second, he allowed himself to imagine Eicca over him, laboring over him as he did this right in front of the other man. Releasing a tiny grunt, he started to cum, spurts of cum splashing up over his abdomen.

Even as he slid back down against the bed, he knew what he had to do. This was too intense, too many feelings tied up inside of it. Tomorrow night was their last night on tour together before Eicca and the rest of Apocalyptica went back home and Dir en grey departed back to Japan. And he'd give in tomorrow and see if the other was even interested in a one-time fling. It wasn't usually Kyo's way, but this time he was willing to make the exception.

Cleaning his hand and abdomen up, he got himself dressed again and rolled over, easing himself down for much-needed sleep. One thing was for certain... tomorrow would be interesting.

\----

The concert itself was intense, the crew filming them nearly as giddy as the band themselves had been about the whole thing. And it had all gone so well, everything about it smooth and no one having technical issues for once. It was the best date for the entire tour if he had to be honest with himself. Despite being tired, Kyo dragged himself to the showers and scrubbed off before Apocalyptica were even halfway through their set. For once, he came to the side of the stage and he watched, leaning on one of the beams, his arms crossed across his chest, slim legs crossed at the ankles. All he was wearing was a black tank top and track pants, easy... accessible... and left nothing to the imagination that he was definitely ready for what he wanted. Not that he presumed he would get it, but if the other held any interest at all, he was sure he could at least make a good attempt at it. If Eicca didn't want him, all he'd lost was a bit of wasted energy and some ego, nothing time wouldn’t fix.

Once their show was done, he watched them file off stage, giving each a nod until Eicca came through. He reached out and gently brushed his fingertips over the other man's arm to gain his attention. Now came the hard part... a language barrier of epic proportions. He'd made a point of preparing his words though, at least knowing his way through the first pieces of things without having to awkwardly drag Nora into the whole thing. He could just imagine how that conversation would have gone. _"Hey, Nora, I want to fuck Eicca... can you maybe help me try to get that point across?"_ The idea was absurd. He'd do this himself or not at all.

With Eicca's attention on him, he offered a small, almost hesitant smile and gestured toward the now-empty Dir en grey dressing room. "Speak in private?" Together they made their way to the dressing room and Kyo carefully shut the door for a bit of privacy, going to the couch and settling down, patting the seat next to him.

Eicca plopped next to him, pushing one hand through his hair and giving Kyo a curious look, though a smile was plastered across his lips that Kyo couldn’t deny had him even more attracted to the man.

Taking a deep breath, Kyo just plunged in. "Last day," he offered and then, "I, ah..." the words started to escape his brain, leaving him frazzled for a moment before he frantically caught them and began once again, spitting them out faster so as to not lose them or confidence. He pushed his thumb against his own chest. "I am attracted to you," now he gestured slightly at the other. "Wondering if-"

Eicca just held up his hand, a knowing smirk on his lips. Reaching out, he took Kyo's hand in his own and then shifted up onto one knee, looming over the other. "I don't... how you do you say... bottom," the cellist breathed out.

"Don't want you to," came Kyo's reply before he could even think about it. 

A few seconds passed between them, the pair just studying one another until Eicca finally pulled back, standing and gesturing at himself. "Shower first." He pulled out his wallet and plucked a card from it, holding it out to Kyo. "You have the time, yes?"

Kyo took the card, studying it, finding it to be a hotel key card. Realization struck him that he was being invited back to the other's hotel for them to fuck and he just nodded, albeit a bit numbly, not having expected the answer to be yes. 

"Two hours and tell me when you have to go." With that Eicca left the room, the sound of him and his bandmates bantering in the hallway reaching Kyo's ears, though he understood none of it.

Turning over the card, Kyo found the address and pulled out his phone, carefully entering it into the GPS, finding it was very close to the venue and a taxi wouldn't be much. The little paper sheath told him what room number he needed and as he stood up, he found he wanted nothing more than to visit that room tonight, his attraction obviously unwavering.

\----

Kyo still wasn't sure how he'd talked Nora into calling the hotel to send their little shuttle for him to ride in, but somehow she'd been unwilling to ask _why_ he was going and just dealt with the details of it. If there was one thing she was good at, it was not asking questions for things she didn't want to know about, though. Not that Nora wasn't amazing at pretty much everything she put her mind to.

Stepping out, he thanked the driver and headed into the hotel, making his way to the elevators and checking the keycard again. The number 702 was obviously printed on it, so... seventh floor then. He selected the proper button and waited as the doors slid closed and the lift started upwards. There had been a day when elevators had made Kyo uncomfortable, even scared, but those days were so far behind him he found it almost laughable that he'd once feared them.

Once he arrived on the seventh floor, he checked the numbers on the wall in front of him and started down the hallway to the left. Nearly at the end, he found the proper door and slid the card from the paper sleeve, sticking it in the door and removing it quickly. Three tries later, he finally got the door open and stepped inside. He found the room smelled faintly of Eicca, which somehow didn't surprise him all that much, the other's cologne fairly obvious to pick out among others.

He kicked off his shoes and laid the key card carefully on the dresser next to the other's phone charger. Removing his shirt, he neatly placed it on the small bench at the foot of the bed. His bag was placed there as well and he pulled a small pouch from it, settling that up near the pillows before he moved to settle with his back against the headboard, intent on waiting on the other.

It was almost an hour before the door opened and Eicca stepped into the room, closing the door and flipping the big metal part that kept others out on it. He dropped his bag and kicked off his loafers without even so much as glancing up. By the time he did look over at Kyo, he was already unfastening his pants and even as he caught the vocalist's eye, he pushed his pants down, leaving him in only briefs. Stepping over to the bed, he eased himself onto the surface, one long leg pushing between Kyo's thighs. 

There were no questions, no talking, only the insistent press of Eicca's lips upon Kyo's own. Kyo responded with every ounce of his being, arching up under the other's touch, a tiny groan falling from his lips as he spread his legs in invitation. For the first few minutes, they only touched one another, their hands exploring the other's body as if finding the newest facets of a work of art.

Within minutes they were nude, the pair of them arching against one another, cocks brushing as they moved. Kyo arched up from the bed, his hands tugging Eicca's hips down against him, rutting his aching length against the other's own. It felt like heaven to finally be doing this again, something he rarely indulged in as it was. Lifting his head slightly, he gazed down between them, watching as they worked together to obtain their pleasure like this. "Watch," he breathed out, his hips moving faster, the desperation to cum already setting in. Normally he wasn't so quick, so on edge, but tonight he could barely stand it. He knew he'd relax so much more after he'd lost it anyway and it was pointless to hold back when it'd feel twice as good to be taken just afterward. He was always more sensitive then... and relaxed enough that taking Eicca's cock wouldn't be an issue even with very minimal preparation.

His hips finally stopped moving, straining upward, his cock flexing slightly as it brushed over Eicca's. And then it was happening. A cry freed itself from his lips as he lost it, thick spurts of cum landing over the other's cock and his own abdomen. He watched as cum slid down Eicca's shaft and he eagerly grabbed his cock, jacking him off with his own cum for a few seconds.

Easing up, he laid back and shivered, spreading his legs even more. "With my cum," he intoned, the idea of using his own cum as the lubricant exciting him. Chuckling, Eicca moved to gather up Kyo's cum and then pressed two fingers against Kyo's body, which Kyo accepted without anything more than a gasp, his body so turned on it would have been nearly impossible to make him not want what was happening right then. He was pretty sure even a natural disaster would have only excited him more, the images of trying to fuck during an earthquake filtering through his mind as the much taller man began thrusting his fingers. 

Kyo moaned to let him know he had the right idea, reaching to grab his bag, unzipping it, and plucking a condom from within the depths. Unwrapping it, he managed to shift enough to reach down and roll it over Eicca's length. A moment later, he squeezed a little packet of lube over the other's shaft as well, ditching both wrappers off the side of the bed and managing to breathe out, "Now."

Within moments, Eicca was positioned at his entrance, one hand holding the headboard, the other guiding his cock as he pressed forward, past the tight ring of muscle keeping him out. Sliding in, he wasted no time in starting to thrust, each one powerful and jarring to Kyo's smaller body. A chorus of moans started from within the vocalist, one hand tangling in Eicca's long blond hair as they moved, the other gripping the covers in a manner that showed just how turned on he truly was.

Kyo could have sworn he was going to be fucked straight through the mattress, the other's thrusts more powerful than he'd ever thought they could be. The feeling of having someone so much stronger than him, so much larger looming over him as he took their cock was nearly too much. Ecstasy slid through him quicker than he'd anticipated, his body responding to them every bit as much as he had expected plus a little. Even having just cum wasn't nearly enough for him and he arched until his cock was brushing over Eicca's skin each time the other thrust into him.

They ramped up quickly, until the Finnish man was pounding into him, the sound of his cock slapping against Kyo's body filling the small hotel room. Kyo let himself go, writhing under Eicca, nearly screaming as the other fucked him in a way that was nearly animalistic in the desperate need of it. Finally, Eicca's hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him in time with each thrust, and that was all it took for Kyo to lose it a second time. His breath stopped as his hips jerked, the first shot of cum landing just above his left nipple, the rest landing haphazardly across his abdomen and chest. 

Eicca pulled out shortly after Kyo finished, ripping off the condom and jacking himself off for a few seconds before grunting, thick pulses of his cum spraying over Kyo's shaft. With a satisfied smirk, he settled back and surveyed what he'd done. "Sä oot ihan mällissä," he breathed out, earning a confused look from Kyo before he shook his head and laughed, just easing himself down on the bed to Kyo's side. As he caught his breath, he offered quietly, "I, ah... covered you."

"I think I did that myself," Kyo returned, smirking up at the ceiling. 

Right then it didn't matter how anything else went, tonight had been amazing and he'd definitely needed what had come of it. He slid his arms behind his head, pillowing his head on his linked fingers, a grin on his lips that no one could have taken away from him right then.

**The End**


End file.
